Deseo
by Pinkeyes
Summary: Soledad, tristeza, odio.Esos tres pilares sostienen la vida de Sarah, Porque ser un adolescente es pelear contra las cosas malas y buenas de la vida, para volverte un adulto. Sarah no quiere ser una adulta, no quiere seguir lidiando con las cosas que rodean su vida, Así que pide un deseo, que la fantasía y la felicidad regresen de nuevo ¡Y su deseo se cumple! Bueno…parte de él.
1. Chapter 1

**Como es tu vida**

Sarah abrió sus ojos, notando como el sol invadía su cara haciendo que el sueño volara de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos con lentitud, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Toby que reía con fuerza, y Karen que aparentemente había abierto las cortinas de su habitación, abrazo a su hermanito al tempo que repartía besos en su cabeza.

—Baja a desayunar. —Dijo Karen al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Sarah dejo a Toby en su cama al tiempo que se metía al baño, ya con la ropa en brazos. Prendió la luz e inmediatamente observo su rostro, había llorado la noche anterior, era un gran milagro que su cara no estuviera hecha un desastre.

Lanzo un suspiro y se preparo, no quería pensar en todas las cosas malas que seguramente iban a pasarle, con cuidado arreglo su cabello. Esperaba que ese día no tiraran chicle en su cabello como la semana anterior.

Con Toby en brazos bajo las escaleras, encontrándose con su padre que leía el periódico, y con Karen que se sentaba en la mesa al lado de su esposo. Sarah se sentó y dejo a Toby en su sillita (1),luego tomo su tasa de café en silencio, normalmente habría empezado a hablar, pero la seriedad que rodeaba el lugar la intimidaba levemente.

—Sarah—Empezó el hombre, y la nombrada de repente sintió miedo—Necesitamos hablar de algo importante.

El hombre había dejado el periódico en la mesa, y miraba más que serio a su hija, Karen parecía nerviosa, y seguía comiendo su desayuno—¿Sobre qué papá?

—Tienes que mejorar tus notas, y tu actitud ¡Tienes 15! ya no eres una niña y lo sabes, eres una adolescente y no falta demasiado para que te gradúes, tus notas afectaran tu futuro, y están más bajas de lo normal.

Sarah no escuchaba realmente a su padre que parecía centrado en marcar todos sus defectos y actitudes que había empezado a usar, ella sabía que eran ciertas, estaba distante con ellos, no les hablaba, Toby era el único al que Sarah realmente decía hola siquiera, ¿Pero que podía decirle a su padre?

Papá me molestan en la escuela

Papá el otro día me pusieron chicle en el cabello, tiraron mis libros, me empujaron contra el casillero y ah casi lo olvido cada día es un infierno, me golpean, me insultan.

No, no podía decirle, prefería callar antes de quedar como una cobarde, no quedaba demasiado tiempo, las vacaciones llegarían con rapidez, estaba segura. Cuando su padre finalizo con un 'Eres mejor que esto Sarah' opto por levantarse de la mesa sin finalizar su desayuno y tomo su mochila, ese día tenía que ir caminando al colegio.

Momentos así deseaba que estuviera en underground, pero elimino en ese pensamiento al recordar lo que su padre le había dicho, 'Vives en tu propio mundo de fantasía Sarah' tenía que volver a la realidad, con cuidado miro a unas chicas que iban delante de ella, tenían puestas unas faldas cortas, y unas remeras escotadas, inmediatamente movió la mirada, ella nunca seria así, como las demás adolescentes, que solo pensaban en maquillaje y en cómo hacer su ropa más cortas.

Lanzo un suspiro, cuando sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, se giro encontrándose con una brillante sonrisa y kilos de buena actitud.

—Aléjate de mi Felix—Dijo Sarah girándose al tiempo que iniciaba su camino.

—¿Qué? S.

Sarah sonrió al escuchar el apodo que Félix le había dado no hace mucho, era su salvación en un día triste como aquel, al instante él caminaba al frente suyo, mirándola con aquellos profundos ojos azules, que siempre ocultaba en su cabello rubio.

—No es mi mejor día Felix—Dijo Sarah, al instante él poso su mano en su cintura y la acerco a él ,Sarah apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, Félix era capitán del equipo de futbol, así que era su escudo ya que nadie la molestaba cuando el andaba cerca, aunque cuando él no andaba cerca…las cosas se ponían feas.

—Tengo clases de matemáticas, cuando salga me contaras todo.

—Okey—Dijo Sarah empleando una falsa sonrisa, que por la cara de Felix no se había tragado por completo.

Felix se alejo dejándole una sonrisa divertida, Sarah empezó a meter sus libros en su casillero, cuando de repente una marcha de tacos inicio, lanzo un gruñido y decidió ignorarlas.

—Miren que trajo la basura—Empezó Jane riendo y tomando la atención de los demás estudiantes.

—Vamos Jane—Dijo Sarah, algo triste ya por lo patético que era la actitud de la chica.

—Ve a ocultarte detrás de Felix—Dijo Caroline que estaba en el pequeño grupo que Jane había formado.

—Hagámoslo rápido—Dijo Jane mientras tiraba su refresco en el rostro de Sarah al tiempo que la empujaba con fuerza contra el casillero, y reían e insultaban a Sarah.

No lloro, no peleo solo se levanto y corrió al baño, agradecida que antes de cerrar su casillero había tomado su camisa extra, se adentro en el baño de mujeres, sin ver ya que sabía de memoria el camino, inmediatamente abrió el caño y metió su cabeza debajo de el, y cuando su cabeza ya estaba totalmente mojada abrió los ojos.

Las clases fueron como siempre, ella en silencio haciendo lo que los profesores decían e ignorando las bolas de papel que tiraban contra su cabeza, y las cartas de papel llenas de dibujos, e insultos.

Cuando volvió a caminar por los pasillos de su colegio, Felix iba a su lado, sonriente y feliz, Sarah no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia, pero ignoro ese sentimiento cuando se sentaron en uno de los bancos del patio, para comer sus almuerzos.

—Okey ¿Qué paso?—Empezó Felix.

—Mi padre se dio cuenta que mi vida es una mierda— al escuchar esto Felix dejo su sándwich sobre sus piernas y pensó algo que decir.

—Sarah, esto es una etapa, todo mejorara...

—No me des una charla Felix.

—Es cierto Sarah, todo pasa, ignora lo que te hacen, la vida les dará una patada en algún momento y será genial.

—Tú dices eso porque no pasas por lo que yo paso todos los días, ¡No quiero esperar! ¡Tiene que mejorar ya!

—Sarah—Dijo Felix ,mirándola con pena y tristeza, Sarah negó mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de allí, Felix paso sus manos por su rostro más que preocupado, Sarah siempre tenía una sonrisa ,nunca había hecho una escena así, algo mal estaba pasando. Solo deseaba poder hacer algo para que la vida de Sarah mejorara.

El camino a su casa (Porque había salido dos horas antes de lo normal) fue lento y estaba segura que hasta su caminar era triste.

—Oh Sarita se escapo de la escuela—Grito Jane mientras su grupo se acercaba a Sarah, quien siguió caminando aprovechando que no estaba muy lejos de su casa. Jane se poso delante de ella, y Sarah noto que eran el grupo de Jane y probablemente 5 personas más con bolsas en sus manos.

"Oh no,…" Pensó Sarah mirándolos a todos de forma suplicante, pero todos empezaron a tirarle huevos podridos de forma violenta y entre risas.

Sarah solo pudo cerrar los ojos y sentir como explotaban contra todo su cuerpo ,y como de repente la tiraban al suelo y algunos la pateaban con fuerza, en un determinado momento cayó en la completa inconsciencia.

—¡Sarah!—Sintió que gritaba una voz, lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con Mary, su vecina del frente, ella se tapaba la cara al tiempo que gritaba—¡George ven rápido!

Luego solo sintió cuando su vecino George la levantaba y la metía dentro de la casa luego de caminar dos cuadras, la dejaron en una cama, mientras ella escuchaba como llamaban a su padre.

Solo miro por la ventana, una única estrella brillaba en el cielo nocturno.

" Oh dulce estrella cúmpleme este deseo, has que la fantasía vuelva a mi vida, no quiero tener que ver con cosas como esta, haz que la felicidad vuelva a mi vida."

—Todo estará bien Sarah—Dijo George mientras la levantaba del sillón y la llevaba a lo que Sarah pensaba era el baño, la sentó en el inicio de la bañadera—Báñate, el agua ya esta lista ,Mary te dejara ropa en su cama.

—Gracias.

George no dijo nada solo la dejo sola allí.

Con el paso del tiempo, ya estaba limpia, cambiada y relajada con Mary peinándola y cantando canciones de cuna en su oído, mientras esperaba a que su padre llegara.

—Iré a buscar helado cariño—Dijo Mary sonriéndole, con sus ojos verdes brillantes y cariñosos.

Sarah solo sonrió al tiempo que centraba inmediatamente su mente en la televisión, no quería pensar por ello no se dio cuenta del momento en que la enorme ventana que tenia la habitación de Mary se abría de golpe, con una enorme ventisca.

—Sarah…—dijo una voz, la nombrada se giro encontrándose con él.

Lo vio luego de tanto tiempo, con su rostro igual que aquella vez, como si ningún día hubiera pasado, tenía un elegante traje azul, con los típicos guantes negros que recordaba, al igual que la capa negra.

—Jareth…

—Mi cosa preciosa.

** Notas: WOW WOW **

**Ojala les haya gustado el fanfic :3**

**(1): Es una sillita alta que llega a la altura de la mesa,es para bebes de 1 año para adelante.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capi me quedo medio raro porque yo siempre pensé que si Sarah volvía a ver a Jareth ella diría algo como —¡Aléjate de mí! ¿Qué haces acá?**

** Pero considerando este fanfic y por el momento por el que ella estaba pasando, necesita a Jareth, porque él la conoce realmente…**

_Sálvame_

Sarah se quedo sin aire, estaba descolocada, Jareth la tenía entre sus brazos, se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque parecía que era al revés.

—Todo estará bien ya verás—Inevitablemente unas lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro mientras ahogaba su rostro en el pecho del rey, sollozando levemente. Jareth correspondió el gesto besando su cabeza con cuidado—Jamás debí haberte dejado ir.

_"No debiste…"_Pensó con cuidado, porque de verdad lo había pensando aquel día, no habría sufrido todo aquello, si Jareth la hubiera llevado a underground.

—Yo…—Susurro Sarah cuando logro separarse del pecho del hombre y lo miro a los ojos, aun con lagrimas saliendo de los suyos, Jareth parecía a punto de llorar porque ella lloraba.

—¡Sarah!¡Sarah! ¡Hija mía!—Gritaba una voz masculina desde las afueras de la habitación, Sarah miro a Jareth y entre lagrimas logro decir:—Vete, luego quiero verte.

—Te esperare en tu habitación—Dijo el rey mientras se alejaba de Sarah, y el viento de la ventana se lo llevo en su forma ya transformado en un animal.

—¡Sarah!—Grito Dean sin darle tiempo a su hija de verlo, simplemente la abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo las lagrimas de ella caer sobre su camisa—Te llevare a casa y te hare un chocolate caliente ¡No iras al colegio hasta que estés bien!—Dijo el hombre mientas levantaba a su hija de la cama y la rodeaba con su brazo derecho.

—Muchas gracias—Dijo Sarah a Mary abrazándola, y el mismo gesto hizo con George pero dijo algo que tranquilizo a Sara—Si alguien vuelve a lastimarte vienes conmigo.

Y se separo de ella, Dean no dejo sola a su hija hasta que estuvieron en la casa, inmediatamente Karen y Toby se abalanzaron sobre ella

Cuando finalmente la dejaron sola en la sala, Sarah corrió hacia el segundo piso y se metió a su habitación, pero no había nadie allí.

—Debí haber imaginado que lo veía…—Murmuro algo decepcionada al tiempo que se tiraba en su cama mirando al techo.

—No lo imaginaste—Murmuro una voz mientras sentía una caricia en su frente.

—¡Jareth!—Grito mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando al rey, que le sonreía con genuino cariño.

—¿Qué haces acá?—Agrego Sarah al instante impidiendo que Jareth dijera algo.

—Me llamaste.

—¡No! ¡Yo nunca hice eso!

—Pediste nunca pasar por lo que pasaste hoy, así que aquí estoy yo.

—Pero…yo—Dijo Sarah confundida, al tiempo que sentía como Jareth la rodeaba con sus brazos—¡Te llevaras a Toby!

—Realmente nunca entendiste ¿No es así?

—No—Murmuro ella, haciendo que una sonrisa triste cruzara la cara del rey.

—Toby era una excusa para atraerte, él volvería aquí y tú te quedarías conmigo.—Dijo contra el oído de la muchacha al tiempo que besaba su frente.

Sarah no supo que decir ¿Ella se hubiera quedado con él?

—¿Realmente crees que me hubiera quedado contigo?

—Si—Dijo Jareth mientras se separa de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos—Pero antes de que te lleve conmigo, solucionaremos lo que paso hoy.

—¡¿Cómo?!—Dijo Sarah olvidando la parte en la que Jareth le decía que se la llevaría a Underground.

—Ya verás ahora duerme, se que te duele todo el cuerpo—Murmuro Jareth mientras la acostaba en la cama y hacia que las sabana se pusieran solas sobre su cuerpo, beso su frente y con un chasquido apago la luz.

* * *

La luz del sol invadió su habitación con rapidez, Sarah abrió los ojos lentamente, al tiempo que los recuerdos del día anterior invadían su mente, no podía creerlo.

—Buenos días, mi cosa preciosa— Dijo una voz a su izquierda, se giro y lo vio Jareth estaba acostado a su lado, con una profunda sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sigues aquí…

—Prometí protegerte, voy a estar siempre a tu lado.

—Como un refriado—Dijo Sarah sonriente.

—Se podría decir—Dijo él mientras besaba su frente.

—No me decepciones—Dijo ella suplicante.

—Nunca lo hare—Dijo el serio—Tienes que bajar, Karen está a punto de subir para acá.

—Okey—Dijo ella mientras se paraba y sacaba ropa de su ropero.

Cuando salió del baño ya vestida, Jareth tenía entre sus manos una foto suya y sonreía ante ella, se sentía extraña, Jareth estaba allí frente a ella, pero no podía creerlo.

—¿Qué haces?—Pregunto Sarah, inmediatamente él dejo su foto y se acerco a ella, pero bajo su mirada a la mochila que colgaba del brazo derecho de la chica.

—¿Iras al colegio?—Pregunto él con la voz algo cortada.

—Si—Dijo ella segura, inmediatamente Jareth le saco la mochila de la mano.

—No iras—Afirmo él.

—¡Yo decidiré si voy o no!—Dijo Sarah al tiempo que le arrebataba la mochila y salía de allí, bajando hasta el primer piso donde todos la miraron impresionados.

—¿Iras al colegio?—Dijo Dean mirándola espantado.

—Seria de cobardes no ir—Dijo la muchacha sentándose en la silla, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa, empezando a comer al lado de su familia.

—Es una mala idea—Dijo Dean, mirando a su hija suplicante.

—Tu padre tiene razón—Afirmo Karen, mirándola con cuidado, buscando alguna señal de cansancio en el rostro de la chica, pero parecía más lúcida, incluso más saludable de lo normal.

—Iré.

Luego de decir esto nadie más intervino, no querían discutir con Sarah, no después de lo que había sucedido ayer, porque se sentían culpables, sobre todo Dean.

La conversación con su hija y lo que paso luego solo provocaban que un cuchillo se clavara en su corazón cada segundo que veía a Sarah.

* * *

Félix estaba nervioso, demasiado, no sabía si pasar a buscarla o no ¿Debería llamarla?

—Relájate Felix—Dijo una voz en su oído, provocando que saltara sobre el asiento de su auto.

—Jane—Dijo tratando de que el aire volviera a su cuerpo—¿Qué mierda haces acá?—Dijo inyectando la mayor cantidad de asco en sus palabras.

—¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?—Dijo la chica haciendo un puchero, Felix solo levanto las cejas y rodo los ojos.

—¿En serio Jane? ¡Lastimaste a Sarah!

—Se lo merecía—Felix sin creer el comentario que ella acababa de hacer, abrió la puerta del lado de Jane de su auto descapotable, dándole la señal para que saliera de allí.

Jane solo bufo y salió de allí, moviendo sus caderas casi con un orgullo que evidentemente no tenia .Felix suspiro mientras pestañeaba un par de veces, entonces la vio.

Su cara blanca le sonrió, haciendo que sus ojos verdes parecieran más pequeños, mientras como siempre metía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, también tenía puesta una camisa que él le había regalado en su anterior cumpleaños, su cabello suelto enmarcaba su rostro con delicadeza.

Parecía que lo que había sucedido el día anterior nunca hubiera pasado.

El muchacho de un salto salió de su auto y corrió a su encuentro, y con sus brazos la rodeo sorprendiéndola al instante.

—Err hola Felix—Dijo Sarah riendo.

—Lo siento tanto, Sarah ¡Debí haberte acompañado!

* * *

Jareth se miro en el espejo pequeño de Sarah, todo estaba en su lugar, ella no había olvidado la fantasía, ni a él.

Estaba debatiéndose si ir o no al colegio de la muchacha, a pesar de que le había prometido acabar con todo aquello, una parte de él simplemente quería llevársela lejos de cualquier cosa, o persona que pudiera lastimarla.

Pero era inevitable, Sarah se sentía ligada a este mundo, no había forma que dejara todo solo para irse con él, y ella no lo amaba, no tanto como él a ella.

Necesitaba hacer que Sarah se enamorara de él, así ella dejaría todo por el estaba seguro.

Lanzo un suspiro y miro el reloj en forma de corazón que estaba en una mesita llena de libros, Sarah ahora estaría descansando tirada en el patio al lado de aquel chico sueco.

Se miro en el espejo de nuevo, al tiempo que sus ropas cambiaban de forma y su cabello se volvía corto y desordenado, su ropa ahora era una camisa abierta con una remera blanca debajo y unos jeans gastados y unas botas negras. Sonrió a su reflejo, y desapareció.

* * *

Sarah suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto con su mochila a su lado, Félix se tiro a su lado, negándose a separarse de ella, a pesar de que se estaba salteando una clase. De repente el sol que iluminaba sus rostros juveniles fue eliminado. Sarah abrió los ojos y lo vio.

Jareth con sus ojos de diferente color sonriéndole, su ropa elegante había sido eliminada, se sonrojo levemente al encontrarlo más hermoso de lo normal pero antes de que pudiera decir algo él se adelanto.

—Hola Sarah—Dijo Jareth sonriéndole y mirándola, sus ojos se desviaron a Felix que lo miraba con odio inyectado en sus ojos—Hola perdedor.

**Notas: Hoooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaa aaa **

**Hellooooooooooo **

** Perdón solo se español e ingles : S**

**SI HAY UN ERROR EN LA HISTORIA ME AVISAN es humano equivocarse de ahi aprendemos : )  
**

** Estoy pasando por un feo momento, soy solo una adolescente y mi padre ya me amenaza con sacarme de la casa, se podría decir que esta historia sale de eso (lo sé soy patética XD) me siento algo "bajoneada" como dicen mis amigos :P **

** nos leemos pronto**

**Flor(Autora de esta historia) : Me encantaría que dejes un comentario, o te matare :) jajajajajaj**

**Era broma lo juro xD**

**Besos cuídense**


	3. Chapter 3

**C**_a_**y**_e_**n**_d_**o **

—¿Quién es este tipo?—Dijo Félix mirando a Sarah con desesperación.

—Un…amigo—Dijo ella mientras se paraba, y miraba a Jareth suplicándole algo, Félix lo imito pero la diferencia es que el los miro y levantando su mano, se despidió de ellos.

—¿No deberías estar en clase? Vine a esperar que salieras.

—Nos salteamos la última clase ¿En serio viniste a buscarme?—A la pregunta Sarah la realizo sorprendida, estaba esperando que Jane apareciera y la destruyera con unas palabras.

—Sí, creí que no deberías pasar mucho tiempo aquí.

—Acertaste, quiero irme es cuestión de tiempo a que esta felicidad termine.

—Siempre estaré aquí, mi cosa preciosa—Dijo él al tiempo que la abrazaba por la espalda y besaba su hombro que había quedado algo descubierto.

— Llévame a casa, no siento deseos de pasear —Dijo ella mientras que con su codo lo empujaba hacia atrás, Jareth no dudo ni un instante y tomo su mano, dándole una sonrisa dulce que tranquilizo a la muchacha, el auto de Jareth estaba estacionado a la vista de todos, que al verlos subir a el vehículo los miraron como si de dios se tratara, nadie podía creer que Sarah tuviera a alguien que no fuera Felix.

Dean estaba nervioso, apoyado contra la ventana de su casa observaba la calle vacía de su zona, esperándola, estaba seguro que Félix la traería a casa segura, si no el mismo mudaría toda su vida a algún lugar lejano donde ella no tuviera que sufrir.

Vio como un reluciente auto azul se posaba frente a su casa, reconoció una melena rubia manejando y Sarah que reía animadamente.

"¿Felix?" Pensó sonriente, salió de su casa para recibirlo, pero se sorprendió al notar un hombre, no era un adolescente, era un hombre de 20 años, eso no le importaba él tenia amigos 10 años mayores que él. Era la forma en la que miraba a su hija, de la forma en la que él solía mirar a la madre de Sarah antes del divorcio. La sola idea lo asqueo levemente.

—Sarah—Dijo llamando la atención de su hija.

—Pa—Dijo ella acomodando su cabello y soltando la mano de Jareth—El es mi amigo Jareth.

—Ya veo—Dijo Dean al tiempo que estrechaba la mano del rubio.

—Un placer conocerlo señor—Dijo Jareth, notando la mirada asesina, y el dolor en su mano por el fuerte apretón, miro a Sarah quien entendió al instante el mensaje.

—Nos vemos luego Jareth— Dijo ella con una sonrisa al tiempo que depositaba un beso en su mejilla—De verdad gracias por buscarme.

—No fue nada—Dijo él, despidió con la mano a Dean y corriendo se subió a su coche, Sarah estaba segura que aparecería en su habitación, así que no dejo que la tristeza la afectara.

Entro a su casa siendo el motivo de diversión de su padre que la observaba como si fuera un payaso de feria, y ella sabía que iba soltar un gran rollo, solo esperaba que Karen apareciera para soltar toda su exaltación cuando supiera que un hombre la había llevado a su casa, estaba segura, completamente segura que Jareth estaría arriba y quería verlo.

—¿Quién es ese chico?—Dijo Dean, evitando que Sarah iniciara su camino por las escaleras.

—Un amigo, no es nada papá por favor no me sueltes el rollo de padre sobreprotector.

—Solo quiero que sepas que, vi a Felix muy interesado en ti.

El momento en que Dean dijo eso Sarah sintió como unas ganas de vomitar lo dominaban de repente, nunca había pensado en Felix de esa forma, eran amigos maldita sea, siempre eternos e inseparables amigos.

—No lo creo pa,somos amigos.

—Todo cambia, evoluciona…

—No vuelvas con esa charla—Cuando Sarah dijo esto una pequeña estaca se clavo en el pecho de Dean, y bajando la mirada le dio pie a Sarah para que volara hasta su habitación.

Sarah entro a su habitación con ganas de desmayarse, la imagen de ella y Felix besándose ,o diciéndose palabas de amor no encajaba, simplemente no podía ser.

—¿Debería sentir celos de lo que piensas?—Dijo una voz haciendo que Sarah mira con cuidado su aparente vacía habitación, se movió al frente de su cama buscándolo.

Inmediatamente unos brazos la rodearon y la tiraron contra la camas, Jareth besos so cuello con ansiedad, sintiendo el olorcito a vainilla inundar sus fosas nasales. Lanzo un suspiro pero se separo de él.

—No hay nada que debas sentir, el y yo somos solos amigos, Jane me odia porque piensa que siento algo más que amistad por él.

—¿Por qué no te alejas de él?—Dijo el rey mirándolo desde la cama.

—Lo pensé—Admitió Sarah—Pero es el único que esta de mi lado.

Sarah no vio como el rostro de Jareth se volvía tosco y casi con odio, pero borro esa cara y se acerco a ella, qué estaba sentada en el suelo contra la cama, quedo en el piso a su lado.

—Hoy estoy contigo, no está solo él.

—Lo sé por eso—Sarah se giro mirándolo con una sonrisa—Te lo agradezco, de verdad, hoy no fue una mierda.

Jareth la abrazo levemente—Todo mejorara—Dijo él sonriendo.

—Lo dice el fey de 600 años—Dijo ella poniéndose en contra su pecho, mirando la pared.

—Por mi edad deberías escucharme.

—¿Por qué estás aquí Jareth?

—Para ver a la mujer que amo.

—Tengo 16, soy una adolescente.

—Se una adolescente—Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—Es mas ¡Te tengo una propuesta!

—¿Cuál sería?—Dijo ella sonriente viendo como el rey caminaba por la habitación.

—Hacer todo lo que las adolescentes hacen.

Sarah lo miro confundida, pero al instante supo que decir—No soy como las otras adolescentes.

—Quien sabe lo que podría pasar, tal vez mañana despiertas y eres mayor, y hay un montón de experiencias que no lograste vivir, ¿Podrías superar este hecho?

—Okey psicólogo ¿Qué propones?

—Esta noche harás todas las cosas que una adolescente debería vivir ¿Aceptas?

—Acepto—Dijo ella sintiéndose retada.

Jareth solo sonrió, y se paro enfrentándola con seguridad—Iremos a bailar.

—¿Tu? ¿Bailando? Escucha—Dijo ella parándose del suelo, tal vez Jareth tenía una mala idea de cómo era su el mundo en el que ella vivía.

—Oh Sarah tuve varias visitas a este mundo.

Ella abrió los ojos impresionada—¿En serio? ¿Besaste muchas chicas?

—¿Qué?—No lo negaría la actual actitud de Sarah lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Búscame a las 9—dijo ella mientras empujaba a Jareth hacia la ventana.

Jareth rodo los ojos ,pero se transformo y salío de la habitación, había sido tonto contarle a Sarah sobre sus épocas donde solía salir a bailar y coquetear con mujeres. Sarah era más inocente, por eso estaba seguro de que si él no la impulsaba tal vez nunca saldría a una fiesta o se divertiría como sabia que chicas de su edad hacían.

—¿Por qué?

—¡No Sarah! Eres demasiado joven.

—Dean, cariño creo que deberías dejarla—Interfirió Karen, más que feliz que esa noche podría ser más divertida para Sarah, todos necesitan un poco de diversión.

—Karen, tiene quince es demasiado inocente para salir con un chico.

—¡Es mi amigo! ¡ No es una cita!

—Es por eso, irán a una fiesta, el no te protegerá de la forma en la que Felix lo haría.

"Oh así que por ese lado iba el asunto." Pensó Sarah.

—Estaré bien papá, tengo mi celular y regresare a las doce, la mayoría de las chicas regresan a las 6 am, además es una fiesta no iré a un boliche (N/a: Discoteca, como le digan en su país)

—¡12!—Dijo Dean serio.

—¡Gracias papá!—Dijo Sarah abrazando a su padre y corriendo a su habitación, debía cambiarse porque Jareth aparecería en cualquier momento.

** Notas:**

**Leeslie:** jajaja gracias : ) me alegra que te haya gustado mi fanfic.

**Luni:** Gracias por tu apoyo : ) todo está bien, bueno más o menos, es mi padre así que es imposible que lo odie.

**lulipmoran:** Estoy bien ahora : ) me alegra que te guste mi fanfic,gracias por tus reviews jajajajaEra una broma xD no voy a matarte.

**Vania-Black:** Me alegra que te guste mi fanfic, siempre trato de actualizar sin tardarme mucho odio cuando tengo que esperar meses para la actualización, es bueno porque te quedas con ganas pero : / se hace pesado y casi cansador.


End file.
